Boundless Love
by prettyinfloral
Summary: I really suck at titles lol They say love can traverse time and space-the world of living and the departed... Enjoy!


A/N: Hello everyone! Its been a while I actually wrote this story a few days after finishing my first fic –sorry I waited so long! Enjoy and comment !Psst…any Deftones fans?

[OTHER WORLD]

Goku leisurely looked up at the yellow fluffy clouds as they slowly moved across the pink sky.

Pink sky-pink pink….right that's Chichi's favorite color—I wonder what she's doing?

He enthusiastically repositioned himself into a cross-legged position. Goku slowed his breathing until he felt his heart beat reached a soothing thump. King Kai had explained to him a new special technique that was bestowed upon him, by the higher ups, for being the savior of his planet on more than one occasion.

 _That was easy…now comes the hard part_

He furrowed his brows in deep thought and concentrated on conjuring an image of wife to help him pinpoint her ki.

… _this is going to take a while…._

[EARTH]

On the nights when lying on her bed just seem unbearable she would quietly creep out of the house and into the lucid night. She found it strangely comforting to walk in the darkness—especially on summer nights like this one. She moved the branches as to not get her silky hair caught on it. The last thing she needed was more pain; even trivial things like cutting her finger or stubbing her toe on the table would be met with an unwelcome litany of muttered curses. She undid her bun and laid on the cold grass staring vacantly into the celestial sky littered with thousands of flickering lights.

Why did you do it Goku? Was our relationship simply not that important to you? Sure—you did it for the world—you always do it for the sake of the world but what about me? Did you ever stop and think what your absence would do to our son? You can't begin to phantom the pain of a mother when your son, still a child, is the one to deliver the tragic news that his father is dead. I never imagined my life without you…but you..did….

 _Couldn't you have stayed?_

"I wish you were here!" The warm tears silently rolled off the corner of her eyes like they did every night.

 _…_ _I wish you were here..._

 _…_ _Couldn't you have stayed with me?_

She sigh and closed her eyes. All the crying had made her eyes feel tired and heavy and it was useless fighting the sleep she has been depriving her body.

"Chichi—wake up. You know you shouldn't be out here…its dangerous. I thought I made that clear to you."

"What?" She rubbed the signs of sleep away and jumped into a defensive pose. She started practicing martial arts again and wasn't afraid to show this stranger a few of her moves. The shadowy figure, taken aback, fell backwards from the sudden combat stance.

"Gee how could I forget that I married the strongest woman in the world and not to mention the most beautiful one" The figure, still hidden by the shadows, stood up.

There was only one person who would make sure to remind her she was the strongest and most beautiful women on earth –and that her Goku. He loved to whisper those words into her ear before going to sleep but especially after her lectures about Gohans education and how she disapproved of all this fighting. However it always made her feel giddy inside and blush like a teenage girl.

She finally dropped her guard and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. He stepped from out of the shadows and into the soft lightening of the moon.

"Hi, honey."

"Goku! Kami, Goku!" Without really understanding what was happening she ran into the arms of her presumably deceased husband. She covered him with kisses and pulled his hair making him wince but he smiled at the feeling of her warm touch. She continued to kiss him until she broke out in tears and began pounding on his chest.

"I'm sorry Chichi." She mumbled some incoherent words into his chest and he tighten his grip around her waist.

"Goku please tell me you aren't d-d-dead and that this was really all just a horrible nightmare. You were probably on some far away planet training—again right? I mean look at you; you're here and I am touching you. I can even hear your heart beating." He carefully pulled back to revealed her tear streaked face.

He looked down at the grass and bit his bottom lip not sure how to tell her without hurting her any further that he was indeed dead. He pointed upward and let her eyes follow the direction of his finger. There it was, in all its splendor, a glowing halo hovering above his untamed hair. How could she have missed the light radiating from the ring?

"You really are-dead! How are you here then? Oh nothing makes sense anymore." She slumped to the ground. He was by her side in an instant. He easily picked her up with one arm and put his forefinger and middle finger against his head. They both disappeared from the woods and into their room.

"Woah! Ugh the room is spinning."

"Yeah it's a doozy the first time. Here." He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He joined her and took a moment to enjoy the all too familiar setting.

He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "I really miss lying here with you."

Goku shifted onto his side so that he was face to face with Chichi. He lazily traced his fingers up and down the curves of her body. Her hands roamed his chest.

"I do too Sweetie. There isn't a day I don't think about you…" She could feel the all too familiar lump forming in the back of her throat. "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't venture into the realm of the living."

"Well you're right I shouldn't be here because I no longer has a physical presence or rather a body. However I recently mastered a special technique that requires a lot of concentration and clarity of the mind to perform that allows me to come here—it was sort of a token of appreciation from the people above."

"So you can come visit whenever you want?" Chichi enthusiastically smiled at the thought of having Goku somewhat in their lives.

"Well, not exactly there is a catch. I can only use it once I store up enough life force and it only allows me a few hours because my body isn't meant to be back with the living."

"That's okay I'm just happy you are here." She inched closer to hug him.

He never got tired of running his fingers through her delicate black hair.

"Goku…" She whimpered every time his finger grazed across her scalped. It was one of her most sensitive spots on her body and she knew whenever Goku started it meant her wanted something more. It was his way of seducing her body and enticing her mind—it was something he discovered early on in their relationship when life was simple—just her and Goku. As one hand continued the torturous assault the other carefully slip under her gown and in between her legs. He began kneading his hand over the sensitive area enjoying the sounds that escaped his wife's lips. They were the sweetest incantation to his ears—"…Ah Goku…y-yes...Goku…" He loved nothing more than to hear her say his name repetitively.

"Do you like it Chichi?" He said in a sultry voice as he nibbled on her ear. He didn't expect a real response just more appreciative whimpers filled with anticipation. Despite his naïve appearance he enjoyed playing the role of seducer when it came to having sex with Chichi.

He pulled his sleek fingers out of her body to take off his clothes. The room was filled with Chichi's soft pants. Goku had left her yearning for more than just his fingers.

 _This is unreal…here is my Goku-my sweet Goku_

Moonlight seeped through the thin curtains giving the room a cool bluish tint. She remain sprawled out on the bed staring up at her husband who had finished removing the last piece of clothing from his body. She would always get excited seeing his chiseled body because it was so tone and defined—she also wondered why he never got fat given his eating habits—then again her husband wasn't human but a full-blooded saiyan.

Goku slipped the gown off her shoulders. He smiled thinking about the first time he had done this and how confused he was about their "honeymoon". Nonetheless is was one of the best days of his life.

(Flash back)

 _Ouch! Goku! It's caught in my hair._

 _Why do they make these things so complicated? He accidently snagged Chichi's hair trying to pull off her bra._

 _Complicated?! It's not complicated! You're just making it complicated!_

(End Flash back)

He knew how much Chichi loved night gowns so he was extra careful to not damage it. He tilted her face to the side to get a better look at her neck. The wound had since healed but it retained a soft shade of pink. He nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled the sweet fragrance emitting from her body.

"Goku, stop you know I'm ticklish." She giggled but he remained fixated on the mark. Finally Goku moved down her clavicle and planted soft kisses across her smooth round breast. He flipped her onto her stomach and kissed her back.

….my time is running out…..it is the least I can do for her….after all these years Chichi you've always believed in me and never left my side…you made me the man I am today and a father…and I thank you for that…

"Oh!" Chichi gasped. She could feel Goku pressing himself against her entrance. He carefully lifted her hips and pushed himself in. He thrust into her gently so that he wouldn't hurt her and whispered into her ear those beautiful words spoken by lovers. He finally flipped her over and pulled her into his lap so that he could she her as she reached her climax. Chichi wrapped her legs around his torso and began following Goku's steady rhythm. She cupped his face and passionately kissed him. Chichi kissed the beads of sweat off of his neck.


End file.
